Electrical connectors are known which electrically connect discrete conductors to conductive traces on a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,093 and 3,720,907 exemplify such connectors. In each disclosure, the conductors are crimped to a wire barrel on the terminals which are positioned in cavities in the connector housing. The terminals include a pair of cantilever arms between which the circuit board is received with the conductive traces thereon being engaged by the cantilever arms. These connectors function quite well in low speed applications but are inadequate for use in high speed electronic equipment because of cross talk and ground bounce problems. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide a modular electrical connector which includes shielding to maintain signal integrity in high speed applications.